


Family Portrait

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	Family Portrait

It was more or less supposed to be the highlight of Roy's and Lian's father-daughter-day. The weekend before Christmas was usually full of Christmas shopping – some in Lian's presence, but most of the time for the huge number of presents for their little princess in her absence – and the day after was usually spent at Donna's estate to make the annual Christmas photo for Oliver and Dinah (and Bruce). It was at this day that Dick would have liked to stay at home (wherever that was...) or go to Gotham for a change, but Lian hat insisted that he should come with them to Aunt Donna and the annual game of Secret Santa that took place there later on. Dick had promised to join later, but Lian hat been irresistible.

The others – Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wally and so forth – ought to appear in an hour or so and therefore Dick was standing behind Donna now, who had positioned Roy and Lian in front of the white screen as every year and had left the moment Diana had called her out of the room. Lian was sitting on Roy's lap and he held her without any sign of exhaustion (even though she was harder to carry now than for last year's photo...).

Dick tried to smile and tried to surpass the odd feeling in his stomach, the feeling that he did not belong here with Roy and Lian at all. Actually, the feeling wasn't in his stomach, it was in his heart which felt empty and hollow. Not broken, but close with each time he could hear Lian's giggling and Roy's delightful laughter while she was sitting on his left leg. He and Roy were now sleeping (and living) together for almost half a year and the silent, undisturbing way he had moved into their little house after long overnight stays had never been commented on; he still had his old apartment and still patrolled in Blüdhaven whenever he had the chance.

Donna came back into the room and held the camera in her hand. Diana waved at him through the door but was gone the moment Donna started to speak.

“So, Mr. and Miss Harper, are we yet ready to start?” she asked.

“No!” Lian said.

“Oh, honey, why?” Donna asked.

“Uncle Dick has to come on the photo!” she announced then. The folded her arms and said, “I will not start until he is here with Daddy and me!”

Dick stared at her, eyes wide open, and felt how his heart skipped a beat or two. Lian held out her hand and urged him to move to her and her daddy, but Dick still hesitated and said, “It's supposed to be a family photo, princess. We can make one later, when the others are here.”

Roy put his daughter down and pulled Dick closer to him, kissed him and moved a streak of hair away from Dick's forehead. Dick felt how his heard skipped four beats at a time when he could hear Roy speaking with his somber, calm voice and felt his strong arm on his hip.

“I think what my daughter is trying to say is that you're family, Dick. And that you certainly belong on each little photo – and especially on this one.”

 


End file.
